realmofzethisfandomcom-20200214-history
Sanngii Crusoe
While not the most powerful member of the eight, his facility with spells is surpassed only by Amaara herself. His high intelligence and reliance on these forms of magic have granted him great ability with them. He is the Commander Superior of the Mages of Zethis. Married to Miyoko, directly above Kabuto in power level and rank and below Sheena. Appearance: He has long, dark hair that under different lights can appear black, gray, or dark brown. His eyes were originally green, but various magical effects and spells allow them to change to colors such as violet. He is slightly skinny, and often wears a look of thinking about something else (Which is often a correct assement). His apparent age is 26, but he is just as old as the rest of the eight. He wears robe-like clothing very often. (For an example, see picture of Sanngii with blonde hair at the end of the Hiyuki page. This is his usual outfit.) Personality: ﻿ He is often quiet, but can be very talkative, especially about subjects to his interest. He can be funny, but usually it's unintentional. Often, he's the only one who finds his own jokes funy. One of his greatest enjoyments is theorizing and to a small degree experimenting (he leaves most of that to Kabuto). He and Kabuto often create things together, using Kabuto's talent for implementing theories and Sanngii's for making the theories in the first place. In battle, he is focused, and adaptive. What he lacks in the abilty to plan for a battle, he makes up for with the ability to adapt to the enemy and react to their attacks. Unlike Kabuto, who uses spells hidden within spells and set to activate from a trigger, he often uses the more direct type of spells, to deadly effect. Blasts of energy are his favorite, and they have earned him the nickname of "The Evoker." History: Sanngii was told he was found on the Destiny Islands with the gift to wield the Keyblade, and thus taken to train with Master Eraqus. In truth, he was born there, the result of a breif relationship between Master Eraqus and Sora's future mother. (She was married five years after his birth.) Master Eraqus found the boys talent with a Keyblade, and Sanngii's mother urged Eraqus to train him as any other. In order to do this, he was taken, and decieved about his history. Sanngii was trained by Eraqus with the other students (Aqua, Terra, Ventus, Miyoko) like any other. He shared a slight similarity to Terra, but it was passed off as coincidence (In truth it was because of Eraqus again: he had fathered both boys but with different women). Sanngii, Terra, and Aqua each tested for the Mark of Mastery, however, only Aqua and Sanngii qualified. Terra was slightly bitter about this, leading to his fall into darkness later on. Almost immediatly thereafter, the Stone Arc began. Stone Arc: This Stone Arc occured during the same time as Kabuto's stone arc, and is a related story. However, the events occured seperatly. This event occured ten years before the birth of Sora. Shortly after Sanngii passed the Mark of Master exam, Eraqus showed him secret long kept by the Keyblade Masters who guarded that specific world. There were other worlds, worlds beyond those that could be reached by gummi ship or other such methods. This world held evidence of those worlds: A small shrine to Giotina Kida, a powerful woman from one of these worlds. Her weapon was kept here, along with a book said to give instruction on travel to these other worlds. Soon after this secret was revealed, however, Sanngii was sent on a mission to help eradicate the Unversed. Throughout this mission, he developed powers, and found clues about things beyond what he knew. He found that Master Xehanort, another Keyblade Master, was behind, in some way, the Unversed. However, Xehanort seemed to have no other goal. Xehanort, however, wanted to take the power of Kingdom Hearts, to recreate the Keyblade wars, and find his way to an ultimate power. However, Ventus had created a unique oppurtunity for a shortcut. Xehanort needed the X-blade to unlock this world and open another, distant place. From there, he would draw forth the ultimate power he found. This power: a stone by the name of the Grimm War. The Grimm War is the Stone's opposite number, and unlike the Stone, "serves" whoever masters it. It is pure evil, the most powerful force of evil in existence. Xehanort managed to attain the X-blade and open the world, but Sanngii sacrificed himself (or so he thought) to stop it. He threw himself into the dimensional void that would call forth this power and use his own keyblade to lock his origin world back up. He was followed by Miyoko, and together, they stopped the arrival of the Grimm War. They were, however, now seperated and in Zethis. Zethis Arc: Sanngii's brush with the Grimm War had activate the dormant powers within him. In this arc, he faces no main villian, and has the simple goal of learning of his new powers from Giotina, learning of Giotina, retriving Tarmon Gaidon from his original world, and finding Miyoko. This arc concludes with his finding of the Eight and joining it, as well as him finding Miyoko. At the end, Giotina's spirit that lives within him teaches him how to call Tarmon Gaidon to him by fully accepting his heritage as a member of the Eight and her reincarnation. From here, Sanngii takes part in the rest of the Eight's arc. Reincarnation: Giotina Kida is who Sanngi comes from. She held much the same position in the Eight that he does now. When Zehthis was falling into anarchy and the original Eight split up because of the deceptions of Astoroth, she overreacted to a slight suspicion of Aura, and took the Grimm War from Castle Zethis even as Aura attempted to seal Castle Zethis and lock the Stone and Grimm War away. Giotina managed to shoot the Grimm War into it's original seal behind the star that formed the stinger of the scorpion constellation that represented Orion's eternal enemy. She wielded the Stone of Ice and Auras, and Sanngii wields that same stone. ﻿ Inner World ﻿Sanngii's inner world is an immense mansion with no entrance or exit, with an unlimited amount of space and floors. He's able to populate it with people from his memory and imagination. He has limited control over the conditions here such as temperature and lighting. The building seems to be constantly well stocked for high living, having everything he could possibly want in it. One of his favorite passtimes in his free time was to meditate and simply wander and explore his inner world. Weapons: Tarmon Gaidon: This is the weapon he inherited from Giotina Kida, from whom he is reincarnated. It's powers are water based. More information on the Tarmon Gaidon wiki page. Hiyuki: This is the weapon that is tied to him specifically. What Tarmon Gaidon was to Giotina, what Bakusaiga was to Aura, Hiyuki is to him. More info on the Hiyuki wiki page. Keyblade: A weapon that seems to run in his family. More info here. Powers: Kido: Sanngii can cast Kido like a Soul Reaper, however, he's not a Soul Reaper. This ability was a gift from Kabuto. He can't cast Kido 90 or above. Quincy: Sanngii has Quincy powers. He is able to use them like every other Quincy, and can use Quincy items. He has no limits to these powers like the limits to his Kido powers. Spells: These are his favorite attacks. He has access to any spell he's learned and has no limits to these spells other than the laws of magic. His most powerful power. Skills: Spell Mastery: Sanngii is a master of spells of all types, and has shown the ability to quickly learn and effectively use spells of all types. During the Stone arc, he is shown to be able to learn from Xehanort and other enemies effectivly. The Zethis Arc also shows him learning spells all the time. Combat Adaptabilty: During all of the various arcs Sanngii is in, he shows that his strategy is combat adaptabilty rather than careful planning of attacks. He always has versatile spells and backups, and can cast spells reflexivly as a near-instantaneous reaction. Interdimensional/Interworld Teleportation: Sanngii has shown mastery of the various methods of traveling the worlds. He can use all forms of permanent portals/gates, as well as creating several of his own. Godhood/Ice mastery: Sanngii, like Kabuto, was raised to the status of god by the Greek gods on Mount Olympus. His domain is Ice and the north. ﻿